


Intro to Flirting

by PhoenixHeart62442



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art Clarke, Athlete Lexa, College, Dating, F/F, Party, Smut, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHeart62442/pseuds/PhoenixHeart62442
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU.</p><p>Clarke sees a hot girl all over campus, but has no idea what her name is or how to talk to her. She enlists her friends' help for flirting advice.</p><p>Stay tuned for Raven's incredibly inappropriate signature pick-up line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s the first day of classes in the new semester, and Clarke walks into her Introduction to Existentialism course feeling optimistic. She only has room to take a few electives throughout her time at college with all her pre-med classes and art minor, so she really wants to take advantage of the ones she has. It will be nice to get a break from the usual routine.

She’s been interested in existentialism since high school, when her favorite English teacher had assigned a unit on it and had the class read books like Crime and Punishment and The Stranger. Clarke had especially liked the ideas about authenticity and moral relativism - the beliefs that every individual has the freedom to create their own meaning in life, not society, and that morality is subjective with no universal right or wrong. 

She walks into the lecture hall and scans the room. The entrance is at the top of the room which descends down in a dozen rows of seats to the podium where the professor stands at the front. It looks like it will be a medium-sized class, around 100 people. Clarke couldn’t convince any of her friends to take the class with her - Raven was too busy with engineering and Octavia had called it a bunch of pretentious hippie bullshit. Bellamy simply refused to take a philosophy class on principle as it could interfere with his cool frat star image. So Clarke had to sit by herself.

Choosing a seat on the first day of class is always somewhat important for Clarke. Although seats are never assigned, she always finds herself gravitating to the same area for the duration of the semester, so it has to be a good one. Close enough to hear the professor and see the board, far enough away to make a quick exit at the end of class, and with a good view of the rest of the students in the room. 

Clarke likes to pick out the most attractive people in the class and angle herself towards them just in case she needs something pretty to look at during a boring lecture. She once made the mistake of mentioning this to Octavia and Raven, who now tease her about it mercilessly. She chooses an aisle seat on the right side of the room, sliding in and pulling out her notebook and pencil. There are three sections of desks in the room angled toward the center, with a large middle block and two smaller ones on either side. Clarke’s position on the side gives her a great view of the whole room. 

A TA comes around handing out the syllabus, and she flips through it idly. Other students trickle into the room and Clarke doodles absentmindedly in her notebook. The professor starts the class, introducing himself as Professor Kane before diving into the syllabus. 

Clarke has always found these introductions dull, and turns her attention to her classmates instead. Her eyes scan the crowd, picking out a few familiar faces, and noting that the few people sitting up straight and raptly listening to Professor Kane’s explanation of participation grades were sure to be talkers. 

She continues looking around when her eyes land on a girl sitting around her level on the opposite side of the room. She immediately freezes in her seat and draws in a sharp breath.  _ Wow _ . The girl is literally breathtaking. She has long, wavy brown hair thrown carelessly over a shoulder, full lips set in a pretty pout and some of the highest cheekbones Clarke has ever seen. She sits with shoulders squared to the front of the room and an arm draped casually over her desk, her hooded eyes giving her a slightly haughty expression. The girl looks intimidating, but Clarke feels an urge to get closer, to know everything about her. 

_ Who is she? _ Clarke wonders. She definitely would have remembered seeing this girl around campus before. She wishes the class were small enough for the professor to take attendance so she could hear her name. She would just have to look up the class roster later and try to find her. Clarke examines her further in hopes of determining whether she could be into girls too. She’s wearing dark jeans, long legs ending in a pair of beige oxfords. On top she wears a navy blue crew neck sweater with the white collar of a button down peeking out the neck and at the bottoms of her sleeves, which are rolled halfway up her forearms. Clarke can see the bottom of a tattoo snaking its way out on her right arm. A simple black leather jacket is slung over the back of her chair and a backpack sits at her feet. Nothing conclusive, but she’s a damn good dresser. 

Clarke turns her attention back to the front of the room as Professor Kane begins the lecture, but sneaks glances at the girl across the room every few minutes. She is always looking forward and studiously taking notes, running a hand through her curls once in awhile. When the class ends and the students are dismissed, Clarke takes her time packing up her things to watch the girl leave. She puts on her jacket and slings her backpack over a shoulder before sauntering out of the room with her head held high, looking almost regal. She does kind of have that gayish swagger to her walk, Clarke thinks to herself hopefully.

Clarke follows her out of the room soon after and rushes off to the dining hall to meet her friends for lunch. She scans herself in with her student ID and loads up her tray at the salad bar before joining Raven, Octavia, Jasper and Monty at their table. They are in the middle of a conversation about their summers and how new classes have been going so far. The group of friends had met the previous year when they all lived on the same floor of their dorm. As sophomores they decided to live together again, with Raven and Octavia rooming together and Clarke in a single across from them. Jasper and Monty lived together down the hall. 

“Clarke!” Raven calls out in greeting. “We were just talking about how I got the whole tech building evacuated today when I blew something up in mechanical engineering.”

“On the first day of class?” Clarke asks, eyebrows raised. “That’s got to be some kind of record. Maybe my bio lab later will be cancelled then.”

“Nah, it was only a small fire. The firemen put it out pretty quickly,” Raven says. “What have you guys had going on today?”

“I had my stupid public speaking class,” Monty groans. “I can’t believe that’s a requirement for computer science. When am I ever going to have to give a speech to a computer?!” 

“It’s because none of you nerds know how to talk to people,” Octavia jokes. “You need all the help you can get now before you turn into one of those reclusive hermit coders who only sit in the corner of the office all day with no social interaction.”

Monty rolls his eyes. “I’m social,” he says defensively.

“Uh huh,” Octavia responds. “Anyway, I declared my majors today - anthropology and sociology!”

“Nice! I’m still undecided...” Jasper sighs. “I don’t want to get stuck with something lame.”

“Speaking of lame, Clarke, how was that existentialism class you’ve been so excited about?” Octavia asks. “You gonna turn into a broody philosopher now?”

Clarke laughs. “The class was fine, but there was this girl sitting across the room who’s totally gorgeous. I could barely take my eyes off her. That could definitely be distracting this semester.”

“What’s she look like?” Raven asks interestedly. 

“I don’t even know where to start. She’s got this amazing mouth and crazy perfect facial structure, and wavy hair and killer legs, great style…” Clarke trails off dreamily, eyes clouded with visions of the girl. She looks up to see her friends staring at her in shocked silence with eyebrows raised. “She’s just really hot, ok,” she finishes lamely. 

“Wow Griff, someone’s got it bad,” Raven teases. “Let me know when the wedding is.”

“Does this hot girl have a name?” asks Jasper.

“I don’t know,” Clarke responds. “But I’m definitely going to find out.” 

“Well then Hot Girl it is in the meantime,” Octavia declares. “You’ll have to point her out if you ever see her.” 

“Yeah, I definitely…” Clarke starts to say, when a flash of black leather catches her eye from across the dining hall. Her mouth drops open in shock. The girl has just walked into the room, holding a tray and chatting to another girl with cheekbones as sharp as diamonds as they look for a table. 

“Oh my god, that’s her,” Clarke breathes. The others immediately whip around to look. 

“What are you doing??” Clarke exclaims frantically. “You can’t be so obvious!” The two girls glance in their direction before settling down across the room, and Clarke lowers her head and tries to hide her face behind her hands. 

Octavia gives her a confused look. “Why are you hiding? You want to talk to her, don’t you?”

“No no, she’ll think I’m a creep,” Clarke moans.

“You weren’t kidding about her being attractive, damn,” Raven says while eyeing her up and down appreciatively. 

“She looks kind of scary,” Monty says. 

“Yeah she does, but in a really hot way,” Clarke agrees. 

“No wonder she looks scary, I think she’s on the lacrosse team,” Raven says. “I recognize her friend from one of my classes last year. Anya, I think. She was intimidating as hell and only spoke to her teammates. They all think they’re so much better than us.”

“Well they sort of are,” Clarke concedes. “What do they have now, like seven championships?”

“Exactly,” Octavia says. “They’re the best athletes in the whole damn school. The men’s team doesn’t even come close, although they are fineee.”

“So what you’re saying is I definitely have no chance,” Clarke sighs. 

“You never know,” Raven shrugs. “Maybe the Hot Girl is into blond future doctors with huge tits.” 

Clarke smacks her on the back of the head with her notebook as she stands up. The group gets up and drops off their trays before exiting the dining hall to head back to their classes. Clarke looks over her shoulder at the Hot Girl once more before leaving, and swears she sees the girl’s eye flick over at her for the briefest second before returning to her meal. 

* * *

Later that night Clarke lies on a couch in the dorm lounge with her laptop, going through her Intro to Existentialism roster online and looking up all the female names on Facebook. She finally makes it through the list with no success. She sighs in frustration at her wasted efforts and shuts her laptop with a snap.

“No luck, huh?” Raven asks, looking up from the problem set she’s working on at a nearby table.

“Nothing,” Clarke replies. “Either she doesn’t have a Facebook or she’s not on the list for some reason.”

“So she’s mysterious,” says Octavia, who’s draped herself over an armchair with a book. “Why don’t you just sit by to her next class and flirt with her? Figure out if she’s into you and get her number.”

Clarke looks distressed at this. “Octavia, I can’t do that! I, I don’t think I know how to flirt,” she admits, blushing slightly. 

“Are you serious?” Octavia asks, narrowing her eyes skeptically. 

“Well, yeah, people have always hit on me before.” 

Octavia rolls her eyes and sits up in her chair. “Oh my god, you are such a princess,” she says. “Ok listen, it’s really not that hard.” She begins ticking things off on her fingers. “You just have to ask her things about herself. Be confident and compliment her on something. Maintain a lot of eye contact, but don’t be creepy about it. Smile a lot, laugh at her jokes and lightly put your hand on her arm or thigh if you’re feeling it.”

Raven puts her pen down, grinning mischievously. “Or, you could use one of my signature pick-up lines,” she says. “Guaranteed to work every time.”

“And what she means by that is, guaranteed to humiliate yourself and get her to never speak to you again,” Octavia scolds. 

“What’s your best line?” Clarke asks. Raven stands up excitedly. 

“This one is so good it requires a demonstration.” She beckons Clarke over to her using one finger in a come hither motion. Clarke reluctantly sets her laptop down and stands to walk over to Raven.

“Ok, now what?”

“Girl, if I could make you come with one finger, imagine what I could do with my whole hand!” Raven cries. All three girls burst out laughing, Octavia rolling around in the chair and Clarke clutching her sides. 

Their laughter eventually subsides. “Oh my god, that is gold,” Octavia says while wiping a tear away from the corner of her eye. “Raven I will pay you 20 bucks to actually use that line on someone at a party. And I want to be there to see to see their expression. Which reminds me, we have to go to Bellamy’s frat this weekend. They’re having a foam party.”

“A foam party?” Clarke asks.

“It’s like a regular party, except there’s foam everywhere,” Octavia explains. “People wear bathing suits and stuff. Lots of neon, flashing lights, dancing, the usual.”

“Huh. Guess I’m in,” Clarke shrugs. “Alright, I’m going to bed. Goodnight weirdos, thanks for the advice.” She heads back to her room leaving Raven and Octavia giggling and reciting other terrible pick-up lines to each other.

Clarke brushes her teeth and puts on her sleep shorts and t-shirt before turning off the light and crawling into bed. She still can’t get the Hot Girl’s perfect face out of her mind. She closes her eyes and imagines successfully flirting with her, kissing those full pink lips and snaking a hand into her wavy locks. Clarke fantasizes about the lean, athletic body that must be under those clothes, and how it would feel on top of her, pressing down insistently with eager hands pulling at her own garments. 

She slips a hand down the front of her shorts and dips a finger into her wetness before rubbing quick circles around her clit. Several short minutes later Clarke comes with a sharp cry while imagining the Hot Girl’s tongue on her instead of her own fingers, and thanking the universe that she ended up with a single room this year.

* * *

The next day after classes, Clarke goes to the gym to blow off some steam. She runs a few miles on the treadmill while listening to her favorite crime podcast. Eventually she slows to a walk, sweaty and red-faced but feeling invigorated. She grabs her water bottle and hops off, taking a swig before heading over to the free weights area.

As she walks across the floor, a small group of girls comes in from the track. From their attire Clarke can see that they’re members of the lacrosse team, and the Hot Girl is among them. Clarke immediately ducks her head and turns around the nearest pillar, clutching her water bottle tightly. She can’t let the girl see her like this, all gross and out of breath from her workout. She tucks a tendril of sweaty blond hair behind her ear that had come loose from her messy bun and chances a peek around the pillar. 

The athletes are laughing together and have clearly just completed a track workout. Clarke notes that the Hot Girl looks just as good in workout clothes as she does in her regular attire. Her shorts show off muscled legs and her tank top reveals the full length of her tattoo, a tribal design that reaches up to her shoulder. Her hair is tied back in a long braid that suits her. A sheen of sweat glistens over her tanned skin and Clarke has the sudden urge to lick it off. She leans back and takes a deep breath to clear her head of the crazy thought. 

The girls walk past her and exit the gym, and Clarke has trouble concentrating through the rest of her workout, losing track of her reps and repeating the same exercise twice in a row. This crush was going to be the death of her.

* * *

Clarke took some time to mentally prepare herself for the next Existentialism class the following day when she’d see the girl again. She’d decided to try to sit nearer to her this time and say hello, maybe even introduce herself. She resolved to put Octavia’s flirting advice into action, taking it as slow as she felt comfortable. Maybe they could become seat buddies, and eventually Clarke could even invite her over to study together for the midterm.

She approaches the building optimistically, reaching the front doors before realizing that the Hot Girl has arrived just in front of her. The girl opens the door and then steps back courteously to let Clarke pass through ahead of her. She looks directly at Clarke and gives her a small but dazzling smile. Up close Clarke can see the girl has piercing green eyes, and she freezes for a second before squeaking out a “Thanks” and hurrying through the door.

The surprise of seeing the Hot Girl up close so suddenly has made Clarke abandon all previous confidence, and she scurries into the lecture hall to her previous seat across the room from the girl. She watches the brunette enter the room and languidly set her things down, looking slightly imposing even without being surrounded by her usual group of teammates, albeit more vulnerable. She doesn’t speak to any of the other students near her, who give her a wide berth in the neighboring seats. Something about her extreme beauty and the confident way she carries herself seems to intimidate everyone around her. 

Clarke mentally kicks herself for not sitting by her. The door opening would have been the perfect excuse to talk to her. Instead, she studies the girl’s face from afar, and her fingers itch to preserve the view on paper. While mostly listening to the lecture, Clarke begins to draw the girl in her notebook, glancing up every few seconds to make sure she perfectly captures the curve of her lips, the sharp line of her jaw, the slant of her almond-shaped eyes. Her pencil tenderly traces the long lines of the girl’s neck, her fine collarbones and down the slope of her chest. As she draws, Clarke thinks about how wonderful it would feel to run her hands over the girl’s smooth, flawless skin, and to have those strong arms wrapped around her waist or even holding her down onto a bed. 

By the end of class Clarke has a complete drawing of the Hot Girl sitting attentively at her desk with a pen poised in her slender fingers in one hand and the other cradling her chin. Clarke tucks it carefully into her bag, pleased with her efforts at capturing her beauty, but also embarrassed that she had sketched a stranger without her permission. She watches the girl leave again before heading back to her dorm.

* * *

Clarke is finishing getting ready for Bellamy’s frat foam party in her room while Raven and Octavia wait impatiently. They all decided on wearing bikinis underneath their clothes in case there really was a lot of foam and they got wet. They never really knew how these parties would be until they got there. Clarke wears jean shorts, vans, and a white tank top cut at the arms so the sides of her turquoise bikini top are visible. She is putting on her makeup while looking into the mirror on the back of her door while Raven sits on her bed and Octavia paces around the room.

“Could you seriously take any longer?” Raven asks impatiently “I want to get my drink on. And my pick-up lines.”

“Relax, I’m almost done,” Clarke says, applying a coat of shiny lip gloss. 

“Yeah Raven chill, you’ll have the whole night to strike out,” Octavia teases while aimlessly rummaging through the things on Clarke’s desk. She picks up the notebook Clarke had thrown down earlier and a loose page falls to the ground. 

“Clarke, what is  _ this _ ?” Octavia asks with laughter in her voice. Clarke whips around to see Octavia examining her earlier drawing of the Hot Girl and her eyes widen in horror. 

“Nothing!” she cries, trying to snatch it away, but Octavia holds it back out of her reach. “Give it back!” Raven hops off the bed and plucks the paper from Octavia’s hand.

“You literally  _ drew _ her? Oh my god you’re such a creep!” Raven laughs. 

“I couldn’t help it,” Clarke moans, defeated. “I was sitting in class and she looked so perfect and I just wanted to remember that moment,” she trails off.

“Yeah yeah and you’re an artist, we get it,” Raven says. “What are you even planning on doing with this, giving it to her? Masturbating to it?” Clarke blushes furiously. 

“No,” she quickly defends. “I just wanted to have it.” 

“Alright we need to get going,” Octavia interrupts. “But don’t think you’re off the hook for this insanity. There will be much more teasing in the future.”

The girls grab their phones and keys and walk to the opposite side of campus to Bellamy’s frat house. They can already hear music thumping from inside as they approach. Bellamy greets them at the door and directs them to the second floor for drinks, dancing and foam. They climb the stairs and then there are bubbles everywhere, floating around the rooms and collecting in a foamy pit a foot above the ground. People loiter in the hallways holding red solo cups, some in their swim gear and others in regular clothes. A few have started dancing in a large, dark room with flashing lights, and others play beer pong and flip cup in smaller rooms off to the side. 

The girls join in the festivities by removing their tank tops and tucking them into their shorts for safekeeping, leaving them in just their bikini tops. Raven goes off in search of drinks while Clarke and Octavia start to look around for Jasper, Monty and the other friends they said they’d meet at the party.

Clarke looks down the hallway and her heart skips a beat when her eyes land on who else but the Hot Girl once again, this time accompanied by a tall and heavily muscled guy with a shaved head. The girl isn’t wearing a bathing suit, but a very tight tank top and short board shorts. The guy is shirtless, his well-defined abs on clear display. Clarke elbows Octavia in the side and nods in their direction.

“There she is again, I can’t believe this. I hope she doesn’t think I’m stalking her or something. I need to learn her name Do you think I should try flirting with her?” 

“If you do you definitely need to introduce me to her friend,” Octavia says while checking out the shirtless guy hungrily. “He is so fine. Even if you’re too chicken to talk to her, I am definitely chatting him up tonight.”

Just as Clarke is about to ask for more advice, the girl glances over and starts walking towards them. 

“Oh my god oh my god, what do I do?” Clarke asks frantically. She expects the girl to walk past, but she stops right in front of Clarke, smiles and holds out a hand. 

“Hello, I’m Lexa. I keep seeing you all over campus so I figured I should introduce myself.” Clarke is shocked, but she smiles back warmly and shakes her hand.

“I’m Clarke. It’s nice to actually meet you.” Their fingers linger together for a moment too long before both pull back, and Clarke thinks she sees Lexa’s eyes flicker down to her bikini-clad cleavage for the briefest second. Clarke notes that her fingers are long with nails cut short. Could be useful later.

“Intro to Existentialism, right?” Lexa asks. Her voice is softer than expected, low and soothing. 

“Yes,” Clarke replies. “I’ve been wanting to take it for a while.” 

“Me too. But none of my friends wanted to, unfortunately, so it’s just me.”

“Same here! Maybe I could join you next time,” Clarke says, crossing her fingers that she didn’t just go too far.

“That would be great,” Lexa replies, her smile widening. The way her smile lights up her face is making Clarke’s heart melt. “Would you like a drink?”

“I’d love one,” Clarke grins back, and Lexa gives a quick nod and turns to go get them cups. 

“Holy shit,” Clarke says, turning to Octavia with a dreamy look on her face. “I can’t believe she just came up and introduced herself to me! I didn’t think she ever even noticed me.”

“Just wait until she finds out you drew her,” Octavia says with a smirk. The dreamy look is gone in a flash, replaced with utter panic.

“Oh my god, no! You can’t ever mention that, do you hear me, O?” Clarke pleads desperately. 

“Relax, Princess, your secret is safe with me.”

Lexa walks back over with two cups of jungle juice and hands one to Clarke. 

“Hey, who’s your friend?” Octavia asks her, nodding at the shirtless guy. 

“Oh that’s Lincoln. He’s on the men’s lacrosse team and I’m on the women’s, so we end up hanging out a lot. And he’s totally single, in case you were wondering.”

“Excellent, well you kids have fun,” Octavia says, rubbing her hands together. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” she says to Clarke with a wink before departing.

Clarke and Lexa turn back to each other, and Clarke is once again caught off guard by the intensity of her green eyes, which she can now see are definitely directed at her boobs, her lips slightly parted.

“You have gorgeous eyes,” Clarke tells her, and Lexa’s eyes quickly snap back up to Clarke’s.

“Thank you, I was going to say the same to you,” Lexa replies, a blush rising high on her cheeks. Clarke puts Octavia’s flirting advice into full action as they chat, smiling and laughing at Lexa’s jokes, asking her about lacrosse and only breaking eye contact to sip her drink. 

Soon they are standing too close together, leaning against the wall as Clarke trails her fingers gently up and down Lexa’s bare arm over her tattoo. Lexa flexes unconsciously and Clarke feels a tingle go through her. Lexa’s gaze has dropped to Clarke’s lips, and Clarke wets them with her tongue in anticipation. Lexa starts to lean in and Clarke’s heart is racing, but before their lips can meet Octavia and Lincoln interrupt to ask if they want to play beer pong. 

The two step back abruptly and agree to a game. They all move to one of the adjacent rooms and begin playing. It’s soon clear that everyone involved is extremely competitive, trash-talking and throwing themselves across the table for rebounds. Both couples flirt shamelessly throughout the game, giddy from the alcohol. Clarke sneaks peeks at Lexa between every turn and Lexa takes care to lightly bump into her from time to time, their skin searing at the contact.

Eventually there is only one cup left on either side, and Clarke sinks the final ball for the win. Lexa cheers and pulls her into a tight hug, lifting her feet off the ground. 

“Ugh, you guys suck!” Octavia exclaims, downing the beer in the cup. 

“Don’t be a sore loser, O,” Clarke says, grinning. Octavia takes Lincoln’s hand and drags him from the room to search for Raven, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone. Clarke is suddenly hyper-aware of Lexa’s presence next to her, her own dry mouth and the fact that she isn’t wearing a shirt. 

Lexa looks at Clarke with lust-filled eyes and takes a step towards her, making Clarke back up into the table. Her breath catches in her chest and she can feel the blood pumping through her veins.

“You’re hot when you win,” Lexa says in a throaty voice, placing her hands on Clarke’s waist. Suddenly Clarke is on fire, her entire world narrowed to the feel of Lexa’s hands on her, and she can barely make any coherent thoughts. 

“You know before I knew your name I called you the Hot Girl,” Clarke admits. 

“Yeah?” Lexa chuckles. “I like that. So then you won’t mind if I do this.” She tightens her grip on Clarke’s waist and presses her back while lowering her head to press their mouths together. Clarke immediately falls into the kiss, resting her hands on Lexa’s hips and marveling that her lips feel just as soft and plump as they look. 

Lexa swipes her tongue along Clarke’s lower lip and Clarke opens her mouth to allow Lexa access. She takes full advantage, pressing her hot tongue inside and exploring in a way that makes Clarke throb. Their mouths are sweet from the jungle juice and bodies slightly sticky from the foam. Lexa presses a leg in between Clarke’s thighs, who muffles a moan at the much-needed pressure. Clarke moves her hands around to grip Lexa’s ass and pull her hips closer, while Lexa brings her hands up to cup Clarke’s breasts and squeezes gently. 

Clarke nips at Lexa’s lush lower lip, causing Lexa to inhale sharply and let out a low growl of desire. Lexa moves to change the angle of the kiss, brushing Clarke’s nose softly with her own and searching for her lips again, but Clarke pulls away. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Clarke asks tentatively, looking up into Lexa’s now darkened eyes. “I don’t have any roommates.”

“Fuck yes,” Lexa replies, kissing her hard once more before taking her hand and letting Clarke lead her outside. They walk back to Clarke’s dorm as quickly as possible, stopping for a fervent kiss on every other corner. Finally they’re at the door to her room, Clarke scrambling to fit her key in the lock while Lexa runs her mouth over the back of her neck. The door swings open and they fall inside. Clarke hardly has enough time to kick the door closed before Lexa is pressing her up against it and attacking her mouth with her own once again.

“Bed,” Clarke manages to gasp out, and she pushes Lexa over to it and falls on top of her. Lexa wastes no time slipping her hands around Clarke’s back and untying her bikini top. Clarke lets it fall down her arms and tosses it aside. Lexa looks up at her in awe, then sits up and wraps an arm around her back. She leaves a trail of kisses along the tops of Clarke’s breasts before taking a nipple into her warm mouth. Clarke groans and arches into her, desperate for more contact. Lexa releases the nipple with a pop and kneads both breasts in her hands.

“God I love these,” she mutters, moving to suck on Clarke’s pulse point on her neck. “Your boobs are amazing.” Clarke makes a mental note to tell Raven she was right.

“Let me see yours,” Clarke says. Lexa lifts her arms and allows Clarke to remove her tank top and sports bra. Her boobs are round and firm, two perfect handfuls for Clarke to caress. Clarke pushes Lexa down to lie flat on the bed and crawls over of her, pressing their bodies together and kissing her deeply. Clarke grinds down on Lexa’s thigh while pressing her own to Lexa’s core, and both girls moan into each other, all eager mouths and roaming hands. Lexa scrapes her nails slowly down Clarke’s bare back, making her shiver. 

Clarke moves her mouth to Lexa’s neck, biting and licking her way down to her collarbones, then down her stomach. She runs her hands over Lexa’s abs reverently, amazed that she has such a sexy girl in her bed. She intends to worship her body with all the devotion it deserves. Clarke toys with Lexa’s waistband and looks up at her for permission. Lexa gives a quick nod and lifts her hips so Clarke can pull off her shorts and underwear. 

Clarke settles herself between Lexa’s legs and grips one in either arm. She places a soft kiss just above Lexa’s center, taking in her musky scent. It makes her mouth water, and she drags her tongue slowly over her from bottom to top. Lexa gasps when she reaches her clit, fingers digging into the sheets. Clarke circles her clit with her tongue a few times to tease her before pressing her tongue flat against it. She pulses her tongue and then takes it into her mouth, sucking lightly. 

“Fuck,” Lexa whispers from above, the k snapping sharply off her tongue. “Can you, inside?” she manages, and Clarke obliges, pressing a finger into her while keeping her mouth firmly on her clit. Lexa is slick and welcoming. Clarke pushes her finger in and out while continuing to swirl her tongue. Lexa tangles her hands into Clarke’s hair to press her closer, and clamps her strong thighs around her head. Clarke can feel that she’s close and increases the pace of her thrusts, curling her finger to hit the rough spot on the front of her walls. Lexa’s legs are like a vice on the sides of her head as she comes with a shout, tightening around Clarke’s finger and spilling into her mouth. 

Clarke removes her finger and gives her another lick, but Lexa flinches at the contact and pulls her up for a kiss. “Fuck,” she says again with a lazy smile. 

“That good, huh?” Clarke smirks back at her. Lexa suddenly gets a competitive gleam in her eyes. She moves quickly, and the next thing Clarke knows she’s been flipped onto her back and Lexa is hovering over her. Clarke is incredibly turned on, and she moves to unbutton her shorts but Lexa grabs her hands and shoves them away. 

“That’s my job,” she murmurs, before taking Clarke’s bottoms off as well. She keeps her face near Clarke’s, watching her expression as she traces a finger over Clarke’s wet opening before inserting it slowly. Clarke bites her lip and looks pleadingly up at Lexa. Lexa pulls her finger out and wets another, then pushes them both back into Clarke rougher than before. She starts up a rhythm and uses the pad of her thumb to simultaneously rub Clarke’s clit. Clarke squeezes her eyes shut and lets out a whine. 

“Hey,” Lexa says sharply. “I want you to look at me.” Clarke opens her eyes again to meet Lexa’s burning gaze. The command makes her even wetter than she was before. Lexa sits back on her knees a bit so she can use her free hand to pinch one of Clarke’s hardened nipples. She seems to enjoy watching Clarke panting and squirming beneath her, every gasp and moan driving her to quicken her pace. 

Clarke rolls her hips into Lexa’s hand, her palms on her own breasts, until Lexa’s thumb is just  _ there  _ on her clit and then she’s urging her not to stop. Lexa repeats her movements obediently until Clarke throws her head back and her whole body tightens, breath held and veins standing out on her neck. The tension is held for a moment and then she uncoils completely, collapsing into the mattress in orgasmic bliss. 

Lexa doesn’t let her relax for long, though. As soon as Clarke’s sensitivity has decreased enough for her to touch, Lexa makes her come again and again with the stamina of the athlete she is, with her fingers and once with her mouth. 

Finally, when Clarke’s had enough, Lexa gently lays on top of her, pressing a kiss to her cheek and nuzzling into her neck while waiting for her to calm. Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa’s back and runs her fingertips across it as her breathing slows. She takes all of Lexa in, the relaxing feel of her weight, her heart beating against her chest, the flowery smell of her hair and the puffs of breath on her skin. This is definitely something Clarke could get used to. 

“Will you stay here with me?” Clarke whispers. 

“Of course,” Lexa replies, lifting her head and shifting to lay on Clarke’s side. They kiss softly, and then Clarke rolls over and presses her back against Lexa, who wraps her arms around her. They drift off together, utterly spent, into a peaceful and dreamless sleep. 

They are awoken the next morning by sunlight streaming through the window. Clarke had forgotten to close the curtains. She groans sleepily and Lexa smiles and places a kiss in her golden hair. 

“Good morning,” Clarke says, turning to face her. Once again she is dazzled by Lexa’s lovely face. The sun shining on it makes her look even more ethereal. 

“Good morning, Clarke,” Lexa says back. 

“Last night was… incredible. I’m really glad you introduced yourself.”

“I agree. You are beautiful. I hope we can see even more of each other now.” 

Clarke beams. Lexa checks her phone and says she has to go get ready for practice. They exchange phone numbers, and then Lexa reluctantly gets out of bed and starts to gather her things. Clarke lends her some of her own sweats to walk home in, and they both dress slightly bashfully. 

They kiss goodbye and Lexa is almost out the door when Clarke blurts out,

“Do you want to go on a date with me?” 

Lexa turns back and smiles.

“I thought you’d never ask.” 

They agree to meet later in the day and part happily, excited at the prospect of infinite flirting to come. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa go on their first date. More pick-up line gold from Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the warm response to the first chapter, I've decided to continue this. I'm going to be up-front with you guys, there's no smut in this chapter. But let me know what you think anyway!

After Lexa leaves her dorm, Clarke cleans up her room and goes to take a shower down the hall. As she lets the hot water run over her skin, she closes her eyes and remembers how tingly and electric she felt everywhere Lexa touched her. The bathroom steams up and Clarke washes away the sticky remnants of the previous night, on her ankles from the foam and between her thighs from her release.

When she’s walking back to her room in her towel, she passes Octavia and Raven sitting out in the lounge looking hungover.

“When did you guys get back last night?” she asks.

“We came home together at 2:30 when the party ended and they kicked us out,” Raven responds, her voice slightly hoarse. “We shut the place down, danced until the lights came on.”

“Nice. What happened with that guy Lincoln, O? No happy ending for you?”

“Oh don’t you worry, I’ll be seeing more of him. There may have been some light making out and grinding on the dancefloor, and I gave him my number. But I had to take this one home,” she says, nodding towards Raven. “She got pretty belligerent and I don’t think she would have found her way back on her own.”

Raven sticks her tongue out at Octavia. “That’s not true, I was totally fine! I could have taken care of myself, I was barely tipsy.”

“Raven, you asked that poor girl if she was wearing space pants,” Octavia says, rolling her eyes.

“Her ass was out of this world!”

“I don’t know, that sounds like sober Raven behavior to me,” Clarke says with a laugh.

“Ok you have a point, but she also got down on the floor and started doing push-ups to try to prove to Lincoln that she’s stronger than him,” Octavia describes.

“And I did!”

“You did five push-ups and then couldn’t get back up.”

“I did at least 15. You know I can do a lot more than that.”

“You did five. But Clarke, what about your Hot Girl?” Octavia asks excitedly, turning her attention back to the blonde. “What happened to you two? I didn’t see you again after our beer pong game.”

“She uh, just left actually,” Clarke admits.

“WHAT?!” Raven shouts. “How is this not the first thing we heard about?”

Raven and Octavia whoop and high five. Clarke smiles and blushes, both a little bashful and proud.

“Clarke Griffin, you _player_!” exclaims Octavia. “So how was it?”

“It was… amazing. She’s amazing,” Clarke says, at a loss for the appropriate words to describe how Lexa made her feel. “She had to go to practice, but we’re going on a date later this afternoon.”

“Wow, moving fast,” Raven says. “Maybe I’ll be getting that wedding invite after all.”

“Oh, shut up,” Clarke tells her, trying and failing to hold back her grin. “We’re just going on a date, not u-hauling. But I guess you never know…”

“She is extremely hot,” Octavia concedes. “I’d want to lock that down too if I were you.”  

“We’ll see. I don’t even know if she’s the relationship type. Maybe she just wants to keep things casual. We didn’t really talk all that much.”

“Too busy getting busy,” Raven teases.

“Ok I’m going to dry my hair, I’ll see you guys in the dining hall for breakfast.”

Clarke goes back to her room where she drops her towel and stands in front of her mirror. There’s a dark hickey just above her breast, and she reaches up to trace it affectionately. She likes seeing it there, evidence that she and Lexa had shared a passionate night together, that they’d belonged to each other if only for a few hours. She thinks she’d be proud to belong to a girl like Lexa.

Clarke hopes she’d left some kind of mark on Lexa, too. She hadn’t really given much thought yet as to where they would go from here, but she hates the thought of anyone else having Lexa the same way that she did. Clarke wants the green-eyed, lacrosse-playing, butterfly-inducing girl all to herself.

She dresses with care, thinking about their date later and wanting to look cute but casual, like she didn’t spend too much time agonizing over her appearance. She opts for a pair of her favorite jeans and an open plaid shirt over a camisole with a pair of nice boots. After drying her hair and applying some light makeup, Clarke heads down to the dining hall to meet her friends.

The girls fill Jasper and Monty in about Clarke’s sleepover and her upcoming date, and they all compliment her outfit and wish her luck. The boys had left the frat party early to go get high, and they were currently shoveling as many tater tots into their mouths as possible.

After breakfast, the group splits up to work on their respective homework for the week. Raven departs for the engineering workshop, Octavia and Jasper to the library, and Monty to his room to put on headphones and block out the world. Clarke isn’t a big fan of the library and usually does most of her work in her room where she can’t be bothered by other people.

She sits at her desk and starts trying to do her biology reading, but her eyes keep drifting over to her bed in the corner, and the wrinkled sheets distract her with thoughts of rolling around in it on top of Lexa’s nude and trembling body.

She shakes her head and takes a deep breath to try to refocus and rid herself of the images. But Clarke thinks she sees a dark hair on her pillowcase and Lexa’s alluring smell still vaguely lingers in the air and Clarke is getting too turned on to keep studying here. She gathers her things and moves out to a table in the lounge to continue reading.

Eventually she makes it through her biology chapters and moves on to a sketching assignment. Her task is to capture sharp lines and their depth in the world around her, but every straight line that emerges from the tip of her pencil wants to curve into the softness of Lexa’s lips, or her waist, or calves.

She glances over at her phone every now and then to check if Lexa had texted her yet. They’d agreed Lexa would let her know when she was done with practice, and Clarke would decide where to meet for their date. Clarke sighs are returns to her work. At least Lexa had a strenuous practice to keep herself occupied. She probably wasn’t worrying about the upcoming date at all.

 

* * *

 

Lexa arrives to practice only a couple minutes before it’s scheduled to start. She’s finishing lacing up her cleats when her teammate Anya approaches her.

“Cutting it pretty close there, Woods,” she admonishes.

“I know, I’m sorry Anya,” Lexa says apologetically. “I had kind of a hectic morning.”

“Look, we all know people are going to be hungover on Sundays sometimes, but that still isn’t any excuse to be late or not to go all out at practice. You need to set a good example if you want to be captain next year, no distractions. You know Ontari is gunning for your spot.”

As a fifth-year senior, Anya is the current team captain. She’d taken Lexa under her wing when the younger girl was a freshman. Both talented, hard-working and aggressive attackers, Anya had seen herself in Lexa and wanted to help her grow to be the best player and teammate she could be. The two had become the top-scoring duo in the conference, and Lexa, now a junior, is poised to take over the team leadership the following year.

It was considered undisputed that Lexa would assume command, but it would come down to a team vote, and fellow junior Ontari had been not-so-subtly campaigning recently. A ferocious yet effective defender, she is great to have on your side but a nightmare to play against. Opposing girls were known to crawl off the field with black eyes from Ontari’s stick, thrown when the refs’ attention was occupied elsewhere. She’d racked up more fouls that the rest of the team combined, and Lexa and Anya knew she would not make a good leader.

“I know Anya, you’re right,” Lexa assents. “It won’t happen again.”

“Good. Now go lead the warm-up.”

Lexa calls for the team’s attention and leads them in a jog around the field and into their stretches and plyometrics. Afterwards coach Indra takes over, and Lexa’s mind is free to wander to Clarke as she runs through the routine drills.

Last night with Clarke was one of the best nights she’d had in a long time. And not just because they’d made each other come so hard. Something about the blonde really drew her in. Lexa couldn’t quite pinpoint it, but she enjoyed being in Clarke’s company immensely and was anxious to see what their date would bring.

Lexa never had much free time to simply enjoy herself, much less date. Lacrosse practice and games took up most of it, so she had to be diligent about using the rest to keep up with her schoolwork. While some players might be content to slide by with the minimum GPA the team required, Lexa expected more from herself. She expected excellence in everything she did. Now that the team expected it from her as well, she worked extra hard to lead by example.

She’d be lying if she said all the pressure and responsibility didn’t get to her sometimes. She partied with her teammates of course, but as student athletes they were obligated not to go too crazy or do anything that could get them in trouble. They were also a very insular group, and interacting with non-athletes was frowned upon. The coaches always said others just couldn’t understand their rigorous lifestyles and would distract them, and most players bought into the exclusiveness.

Freshman year Lexa had dated an outsider named Costia who she’d met in her dorm. They’d tried to keep it a secret, but they were spotted kissing once and Ontari had told on her to the coaches. Eventually the tension became too much and Lexa had to break up with her. She was angry and heartbroken about the situation for a while, but lacrosse has always been her world and she would do whatever it took to keep her focus.

But it had felt so good to lose herself in Clarke, someone who was on the outside of it all for once. Being with her felt like learning to breathe again. She was thrilled she’d found the opportunity to introduce herself to the pretty blonde she been spotting around campus. Her lips curl upwards at the thought of Clarke’s easy laugh, soft touches, and bright blue eyes that look into Lexa’s intently like she’s the most interesting thing in the world. She’s couldn’t wait to have more of it all later in the day.

“WOODS!” Indra’s shout breaks her out of her reverie as a ball goes flying past her head. “Why didn’t you catch Niylah’s pass there, it was perfect! Get your head in the game.”

“Yes, coach,” Lexa responds. She redoubles her efforts for the rest of practice and scores on Echo in the goal five times.

Anya drives her home after practice with their other roommates Niylah, Luna and Emori. The five girls live in a big house together dubbed the “Lacrosse House.” Lexa races to claim one of the showers first so she can get ready. Starving from not having eaten before rushing to practice in the morning, she snags a peanut butter and banana sandwich from the pile that Anya’s making in the kitchen on the way back to her room and wolfs it down ravenously.

She texts Clarke to say that she’s back home and starts to get dressed. Clarke responds quickly telling her to meet at the coffee shop in town in an hour. Lexa smiles to herself as she brushes her hair.

 

* * *

 

Clarke’s heart practically leaps out of her chest when her phone buzzes next to her. She picks it up quickly and sees that it’s Lexa, finally. She’d almost had a heart attack earlier when her phone buzzed, but it was just Raven texting her something stupid she’d found on tumblr.

Lexa says she’s finished with practice and free to meet up whenever. Clarke can’t wait much longer, and texts back to tell her to meet at the cute little cafe in an hour. She figures they can grab drinks, then walk around town and wander into shops where they’ll have things to discuss. She’s never been a big fan of sitting and staring at someone across a dinner table.

Clarke fills her arms with her books, carries them back to her room and dumps them on her bed. She looks in her mirror again to see if she can make any last minute adjustments. She’s reapplying her lip gloss when she hears Raven and Octavia noisily come home across the hall. She grabs her purse and locks her door before knocking on theirs. Octavia opens it, Raven peering out over her shoulder.

“Hey guys, I’m about to head out. Any last minute advice?”

“Use protection,” Octavia offers.

“Tell her you’re having a sale in your bedroom and clothes will be 100 percent off,” Raven adds. “Works like a charm.”

“Kind of already made it to that part,” Clarke says. “I’ve seen her naked, but now I need to get her to like me sober and in the daylight.”

“Please, Clarke, you have nothing to worry about,” Octavia assures her. “Just be your usual charming self. Nobody can resist our girl.”

They add a few more words of confidence before Clarke has to leave. She’ll be early, but she’s too anxious and excited to risk being even a minute late. A fifteen minute walk later and Clarke is approaching the coffee shop. She takes a deep breath and walks inside. Lexa is already waiting, contemplating the menu board behind the counter. Clarke takes her in for a moment. Lexa looks completely at home in her slightly hipster coffee shop surroundings. She’s wearing tight black jeans, a long sleeve button down under a puffy vest and a gray beanie. She turns when she hears the door open and smiles broadly when her eyes land on Clarke.

“Hi,” she says, walking over to pull Clarke into a hug. She’s wearing some kind of rich, soothing perfume and it suits her.

“Hi,” Clarke responds breathlessly. “Long time no see.” Lexa chuckles.

“You clean up nice,” Lexa compliments her.

“I was going to say the same to you,” Clarke echos, grinning. “Are you ready to order?” Lexa nods and they approach the counter.

“What can I get you girls?” asks a cute barista in hipster glasses.

“An iced caramel macchiato, please,” Clarke orders. “And…?” she turns to Lexa, who raises her eyebrows. “I’m paying,” Clarke says firmly. Lexa regards her curiously but doesn’t object.

“I’ll have iced coffee with cream, no sugar.”

Clarke pays and the girl hands them their drinks.

“Do you want to walk around outside?” Clarke asks. Lexa nods her assent and they exit the cafe. They begin to walk leisurely down the sidewalk with no particular destination in mind. It’s a sunny fall day, leaves just beginning to change colors and the crisp air hinting at cooler weather to come. But for now the sun warms them.

“How was your practice?” Clarke asks.

“It was alright,” Lexa says. “Not one of my best, to be honest. I couldn’t get you out of my head.” She glances sideways at Clarke with an almost shy look on her face.

Clarke blushes and her heart soars. So she wasn’t the only one getting distracted all day with inappropriate thoughts.

“I have to admit it was a little difficult to get any work done today,” Clarke says. “Maybe I should have gone to the library instead of staying in my dorm. But I did manage to finish some.”

“That’s good. I always prefer to get my schoolwork done ahead of time over the weekend so I have less to worry about during the week. Especially if we are traveling to play.”

“I try,” Clarke laughs. “But there always seems to be something else to do. The midterms just never stop!”

“What is your major?” Lexa asks.

“I’m pre-med, biology major. My mom’s a doctor and always wanted me to follow in her footsteps. I just want to help people,” Clarke shrugs. “It’s really tough, but definitely rewarding. And I have an art minor, too. It keeps me sane. You?”

“Helping people is an admirable goal,” Lexa says. “I am double majoring in political science and sociology. I enjoy learning about how the world works and why things are the way they are. The more you understand how things came to be, the better you can find ways to change them for the better.”

“How visionary of you,” Clarke says, smiling at her. “Do you want to go into that bookstore down the alley?”

“There’s a bookstore in the alley? I’ve never been.”

“Oh, it’s so cool!” Clarke exclaims. “Come on, let’s go.” She steers them into a cobblestone alley off the main street and into a dusty but charming old bookshop. The old man at the counter nods at them in greeting as they enter. There is a mix of new and old books with handwritten notes posted here and there with employees’ reviews and recommendations. The two girls amble around pointing out their favorites and giggling at silly titles and a few terribly-written reviews. Lexa lingers at the cookbooks and non-fiction while Clarke is absorbed in the sci-fi section. They both lament their lack of opportunity to read anything other than school books since starting college.

When they reach the back of the store, Clarke excitedly pulls Lexa into a tiny, dark room filled with the oldest books there, their covers browning and falling off their spines.

“This is the best part,” Clarke whispers. “I always try to find the oldest one in here.” She puts her drink down on a little table and begins pulling books off the shelves to check their publication dates.

“Look!” she says wheeling around, “This one was written in 1850!” She is startled by Lexa who is standing much closer to her than a moment ago. Lexa is staring at her lips intently, green eyes sparkling out of the shadows. Clarke realizes they are completely alone in the secluded room, quiet and dim. Clarke’s breath hitches as Lexa takes another step forward before leaning in slowly and pressing their lips together. She leans into the kiss, hands immediately coming up to thread into Lexa’s hair.

The kiss is chaste at first, all soft touches and gentle mouths. But soon Clarke can’t help nibbling at Lexa’s irresistible bottom lip, causing the older girl to give a low growl and deepen the kiss. She licks into Clarke’s mouth with a hot tongue, and Clarke is more than happy to allow her entrance. They press tighter against each other and increase the pace of their lips. Lexa grips Clarke’s waist firmly and pushes her back into the bookcase. As Clarke bumps into it, a heavy book falls from a shelf and onto the floor with a smack. The noise causes them to break apart guiltily.

“I guess we should move on,” Clarke mutters, biting her lip. Lexa agrees and they grab their coffee and leave the store, nodding at the owner again on their way out and trying not to look too suspicious.

“There’s a pet store a few blocks up,” Lexa suggests. They finish their drinks and toss the cups before going inside. Once again, Lexa chivalrously opens the door for Clarke. They are promptly greeted by the squawk of a large parrot and barking of dogs somewhere in the back. A black cat meanders out and rubs up against Lexa’s leg. She bends down to pet it and the cat purrs.

“Well look at that, someone likes you,” says a woman currently dropping food into the fish tanks. “She doesn’t usually let anyone touch her.”

Lexa smiles and shrugs as she straightens back up. “I have a cat at home. Animals have always liked me for some reason.”

“I wonder why that could be,” Clarke teases while looking at her affectionately.

“You would know, wouldn’t you,” Lexa teases back.

“I guess I would. What’s not to like?” she says, before turning and reaching down into a glass pen to pet the bunnies. Their fur is so soft, and Clarke squeals and pulls Lexa over so she can feel them too. Lexa likes watching the ferrets wrestle, and Clarke is entranced by the birds. She’s staring into the cage full of colorful, twittering parakeets, enraptured, and Lexa catches her murmuring sweet nothings to them.

“Wouldn’t you like to be a bird?” she sighs wistfully when Lexa joins her. “How amazing would it be to fly?”

“I think I’d rather be a cat,” Lexa says. “Independent, agile, good hunters…”

“Sounds like you’ve really thought this out,” Clarke laughs.

Lexa raises her chin defensively. “I don’t only think about school and lacrosse, you know.”

“That’s good to know. I love thinking about fun stuff like that. Like what would your superpower be?”

Clarke says goodbye to the birds and Lexa gives the cat on last pat before they leave the pet store and continue on their way down the sidewalk.

“I’d want to have something psychic,” Lexa says. “Telekinesis, or maybe just mind reading. What would yours be?”

“Flying, of course! Or super healing powers.”

“I should have guessed.”

They walk in comfortable silence for a little while.

“You know before we met, I didn’t think you athletes ever talked to anybody else,” Clarke says.

Lexa shifts uncomfortably.

“We do sometimes. But we’re encouraged not to fraternize with Muggles too much.”

“Muggles?” Clarke repeats incredulously. “You guys really call us Muggles? That’s kind of amazing.”

Lexa smiles in spite of herself. “Yes. It is pretty ridiculous. They say we have the school’s reputation to uphold so we can’t risk hanging out with anyone who could get us in trouble. Some truly take it to heart, while others rebel against it. They may join other clubs, date whomever they please, and a few even rush sororities and fraternities. I’ve always thought it was a stupid rule, although of course I will always do whatever is best for my team.”

“So what do you do if someone tries to get close to you then, just shut them out?” Clarke asks.

Lexa draws in a deep breath.

“Not everyone. Not you.”

Their hands brush, and Clarke laces their fingers together. Lexa looks down at them and smiles. They continue to stroll hand in hand, moving closer together for warmth. The sun has started to set, making the tops of the trees glisten orange and turning the sky into a fiery canvas.

“It’s getting late,” Clarke murmurs.

“It is. I should get home and get my work done. Let me walk you back.” Lexa walks with Clarke to her dorm, and they stand together outside to say goodbye.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come up for a little bit?” Clarke asks.

“I was just up there this morning, Clarke,” Lexa says lightly. “I think we could use a little break, don’t you? After all, absence makes the heart grow fonder.”

Clarke takes both of Lexa’s hands in hers and stands on her toes for a final kiss.

“Goodnight, Lexa,” she says against full lips. Lexa turns to kiss Clarke’s cheek and presses their faces together.

“Goodnight, Clarke,” she whispers in her ear. “Thank you for the lovely date. See you in class.”

Of course, Existentialism. Clarke had almost forgotten. She wouldn’t have to wait long at all to see Lexa again. Lexa steps back and departs with a wink, hands shoved into her vest pockets. Clarke watches her go until she turns a corner and disappears from view.

Clarke goes inside and starts climbing the stairs to her floor where her friends are sure to be waiting. Her head is full of Lexa - her sweet scent, soft skin and the taste of her fruity chapstick. It would be a while before she could get her out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More dating, fluff and Clexa smut as they navigate their new relationship. Everything you could want in a college AU. Bonus jealous Lexa and Raven using a pick-up line on Octavia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bring on the sin! This chapter has a lot of cuteness going on, but also more of what I'm sure a lot of you originally came here for...

Clarke oversleeps for her existentialism class in the morning. She’d stayed up late recounting every detail of her date to Raven and Octavia and trying to finish her assignments. When her alarm went off she hit snooze one too many times, but she didn’t have the luxury of rushing off to class in sweats since she was going to see Lexa. She had to look good. So now she’s hurrying into the lecture hall just as class is about to begin, slightly out of breath from speed-walking the whole way there. She looks up into the rows of seats, which are now mostly filled with students. Her usual spot has already been taken.

Her eyes search the room, landing on Lexa sitting on her customary side of the room. Lexa is gazing at the doorway and her face lights up when she sees Clarke enter. She smiles and waves to get Clarke’s attention, gesturing at the empty seat next to her. Clarke smiles back and starts to walk up the aisle towards her, noticing that Lexa has her signature leather jacket slung over the empty chair. Lexa is practically beaming at Clarke as she approaches, her green eyes shining and smile radiant, and the realization that such a beautiful girl has actually been waiting in anticipation for Clarke makes her heart leap in her chest.

She slides into the open chair and Lexa leans over to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Lexa greets her, grinning.

“Hi,” Clarke says back, her cheeks burning pleasurably.

Lexa reaches down and then places a coffee cup on Clarke’s desk. She has one of her own already sitting next to her notes and water bottle.

“I brought you a coffee. I stopped to get some on my way here and figured you could probably use some caffeine this morning, too.”

“Oh wow, thank you,” Clarke says, gratefully taking a sip. “You remembered my order!”

“Of course,” Lexa answers, blushing slightly. Clarke looks at her affectionately, even more in awe that this crush has taken such a liking to her as well. Before she can respond, Professor Kane calls out for the students’ attention before beginning the lecture. Her eyes snap to the front of the room, but she places a hand on Lexa’s jean-clad thigh and rubs in thanks. Clarke sees Lexa swallow at the contact out of the corner of her eye.

The two dutifully take notes throughout the class, glancing at each other periodically and quickly averting their gazes and smiling down at their paper when they meet each other’s eyes. Halfway through the lecture, Lexa musters up the nerve to take Clarke’s hand underneath the desk. They sit excitedly holding hands until they are dismissed, after Kane assigns their first paper.

They walk outside together and pause beneath a large, red maple tree. Lexa leans a shoulder against it, backpack hanging casually off her other arm, and Clarke can’t believe how such a simple position can look so attractive. Clarke takes a step closer and tangles their fingers together.

“Do you want to come to lunch with me?” Clarke asks, running her thumb over Lexa’s hand absentmindedly. “I’m meeting my friends in the dining hall.”

“I’d like to, but I need to take care of a couple things before my next class.”

“Alright,” Clarke says, disappointed. “Do you have any ideas for the paper yet?”

“A few. It would be nice to talk them through a bit before starting to write,” Lexa hints.

“Do you want to come over and work on it tonight?” Clarke asks, catching on. “We could have a study date, I’ll make popcorn!”

“I have a lifting session with the team tonight, but how about tomorrow night?” Lexa suggests. “I can come over after dinner.”

“That sounds great. My friends will probably be around, but I’ll make sure they’re on their best behavior.”

Lexa laughs. “Looking forward to it.”

They say their goodbyes and Clarke hesitates before leaning in for a kiss, not sure if Lexa would be comfortable with a full on lip lock in such a public place. She looks into Lexa’s eyes in question, and Lexa simply gives a minuscule nod and drops her gaze to Clarke’s lips in assent. Their lips brush in a chase farewell before they go their separate ways.

They keep in contact throughout the day over text, and Clarke can’t help smiling down at her phone every time it vibrates with a new message from Lexa. During lunch, Octavia has to wave her hand in front of Clarke’s face to get her attention after Lexa sends a particularly sweet series of emojis about their upcoming study date.

“You’re getting kind of sickening, you know that?”

Clarke blushes and puts her phone back in her pocket and out of sight.

“Sorry, O. I just really like her, alright? I get butterflies and it’s like I’m an infatuated little kid again whenever we talk.”

“Oh, spare us,” Raven groans, rolling her eyes. “I don’t need to hear all those mushy details and feel even worse about my epic singleness.”

“I’d much rather hear Clarke’s mushy details than every play-by-play you insist on giving us any time you hook up with someone, Raven,” Monty chimes in.

“Especially the time it was about my brother!” Octavia says, pretending to gag.

“I don’t mind Raven’s details,” Jasper says.

“That’s because you’re a perv,” Monty tells him.

“Jasper knows where it’s at,” Raven says, pointing at him across the table. “But I haven’t gotten laid in forever! I have nothing to share, and you don’t have to rub it in.”

“Maybe Lexa has a hot friend you can hit on,” Clarke suggests. “I mean, she kind of already hooked up Octavia and Lincoln.”

“That is true. Lincoln and I are going out on an official date this Friday,” Octavia announces proudly. “But Raven would probably just fuck it up with another stupid line,” she teases.

“Hey, if they work, they work.” Raven says. “By the way, you have something on your mouth.” Octavia wipes her mouth on her sleeve and looks back at Raven.

“Did I get it?”

“No. Here, let me help you,” Raven says before grabbing Octavia’s face in both hands and planting a messy kiss on her lips. Octavia shoves her away in a huff and the rest of the table erupts in laughter.

“Jesus, Raven! I can’t believe I fell for that,” she says while wiping off her mouth again.

“I told you they work,” Raven says smugly, leaning back in her chair.

“Changing the subject, I invited Lexa over here tomorrow night to study, so you guys better not pull any of this crap while she’s here,” Clarke warns.

“Study, my ass!” Octavia blurts out. “Unless you’re taking anatomy this semester there’s no way you two are going to get anything done here. You just invited her over to get some.”

“No, we actually do plan on doing work,” Clarke defends. “But after that, who knows. I do have to take full advantage of that single room.”

“Atta girl,” Raven praises, patting Clarke on the back as she stands up with her tray. “Just don’t be too loud. We all know you’re a screamer.”

This causes another heated argument to break out as the group gets up to deposit their trays before leaving the dining hall and heading back to class.

* * *

The next night Clarke claims a table in the lounge for her and Lexa to spread their things out on. Octavia and Raven are sprawled out on a couch, alternating between studying and giggling over things they show each other on the internet, while Monty and Jasper work quietly at another table, all having come out into the lounge to officially meet the girl that’s been making Clarke so happy lately.

Lexa texts that she’s outside the building and Clarke hurries down the stairs to let her in. Clarke throws her arms around Lexa in a tight embrace, causing her to stumble back a bit in surprise before snaking her arms around Clarke’s back in return. Clarke has her face buried in Lexa’s flowing hair, taking in the faint scent of her shampoo. Lexa allows Clarke to take her hand and lead her upstairs. Lexa is dressed much more relaxed than Clarke has seen her yet outside of the gym, wearing some casual athletic wear with the school lacrosse logo stamped across each item, and Clarke thinks she looks adorable.

She takes Lexa back to her table and officially introduces her to her friends, who greet her warmly. They regard her curiously and ask her a few questions about herself, Raven jokingly questioning her intentions with Clarke and Jasper trying and failing not to stare, and Lexa takes it all in stride. Clarke watches proudly as she falls in with them so easily, countering their banter with some of her own and laughing comfortably. It’s clear to see that Clarke’s friends are quickly becoming fans of hers, which is something that has always been very important to Clarke. Her friends mean everything to her, so it’s crucial that they get along with who she’s dating. Not that they’d defined exactly what they are yet. But she figures there would be plenty of time for that later.

After a while the room goes quiet as they actually get to work. Clarke and Lexa talk out their existentialism essay topics, giving each other feedback and suggestions as they type up outlines and decide on their theses. Lexa is smart and articulate, and Clarke wonders how she ever could have thought the school athletes were just dumb jocks. Clarke catches herself staring at Lexa a couple times, mesmerized by the way her pretty lips silently mouth words as she types. She notices Lexa staring down the front of her shirt a few times as well, making her smirk and puff out her chest a bit more in response. Unbeknownst to both of them, Octavia is nudging Raven in the side and nodding over at their antics.

A few hours of working later and the room is getting restless again.There is talk of putting on a movie, and Monty offers up his large screened laptop for them to watch. They start to rearrange the furniture into their usual movie setup and dim the lights, and Clarke takes this as her cue to bring Lexa back to her room.

Clarke deposits her things onto her desk and sits down on her bed. Lexa drops her backpack off to the side and stands in front of Clarke.

“Don’t you want to watch the movie?” she asks.

“I think I’d like to be doing something else right now, actually,” Clarke says, looking up at Lexa and raising an eyebrow suggestively. Lexa gives her a cocky smile and takes the hint, moving to stand in between Clarke’s legs. She bends down, placing her hands on Clarke’s thighs and pressing their mouths together. Both sigh into the kiss, finally giving into the desire that has been bubbling under the surface all night.

It quickly becomes heated, and Clarke takes Lexa’s hands and pulls her down on the bed on top of her. Lexa complies eagerly, pressing her full weight down on Clarke and slowly grinding down on her while Clarke moans into her mouth. Clarke splays her hands on Lexa’s back underneath her sweatshirt, and Lexa grips Clarke’s sides tightly to hold her in place as she rocks against her.

They break apart for air, already overheated and breathing hard. Lexa sits up and pulls Clarke with her so they can undress each other. Clarke removes Lexa’s clothes with care, running her hands and lips reverently over every new inch of exposed skin. Soon she has Lexa trembling under her touch, pupils blown wide as she looks at Clarke fervently, silently asking for more.

Lexa grips the back of Clarke’s neck with one hand and pushes her tongue into her mouth while lowering the other in between Clarke’s legs. Clarke gasps as Lexa cups her and hurries to reciprocate the action. Both swipe their fingers between slippery folds before rubbing quick circles on the other’s clit. They make each other come with foreheads pressed together, sharing the air gasped in the space between them. Clarke cries out and bites down onto Lexa’s shoulder to muffle herself.

After catching their breath, they take turns making each other come undone again with their mouths, worshipping lovely and delicate skin between quivering thighs. Eventually they are worn out, and Lexa lays on her back with Clarke curled at her side, arms wrapped around her torso.

“It’s really late,” Lexa observes while stroking Clarke’s hair. “Like really late.”

“You should stay,” Clarke says, nuzzling into her neck. “Stay here and sleep with me. Please?”

“We’ve got class in the morning,” Lexa hesitates.

“You’ve already got all your stuff with you,” Clarke says, propping herself up on an elbow. “We can walk to class together!”

“That does sound pretty nice. But I only have the clothes that I wore here. I don’t want to look like a slob next to you.” Lexa looks at Clarke earnestly, and Clarke can’t help but be touched by her concern.

“Ok first of all, I don’t think you could ever look bad if you tried. You look really hot in athletic clothes. But how about I don’t dress up either? I’ll wear sweats with you, and then we can be adorable slobs in class together.”

“Alright, it’s a plan,” Lexa consents, kissing Clarke’s temple. They fall asleep holding each other close in Clarke’s tiny bed, both drifting off much easier than they have in a while.

* * *

Lexa and Clarke walk to their class together in the morning, holding hands and wearing sweats as planned. They stop to get bagels for breakfast on the way, learning each other’s preferences as they fulfil their need for sustenance after their night of bedroom aerobics. Clarke gets a toasted everything bagel with cream cheese, and Lexa orders a breakfast bagel with eggs and sausage, citing her constant need for protein.

Class goes by quickly having the other at their side. They fight to keep their hands off each other, although they allow their legs to press together, the contact both comforting and exciting. After the lecture, they stand outside underneath the tree again to discuss the next time they’ll see one another.

“I’m leaving on Friday evening to travel to a tournament for the weekend,” Lexa says, “And I won’t get back until Sunday. Maybe we could hang out Sunday night?”

“I really wish I could, but I have a huge organic chemistry midterm next Friday, and I think I’m going to need all the time I can get the week leading up to study,” Clarke says apologetically.

“So I won’t get to see you for a whole week?” Lexa pouts, sticking out her bottom lip. Her sad, puppy-dog expression makes Clarke melt.

“I know, it sucks,” Clarke says, circling her arms around Lexa’s waist. “I’d much rather be with you than cooped up in the library. But what happened to your saying, something about distance making the heart ache, blah blah blah..”

Lexa huffs a breath out her nose. “That was when absence was only one day, not over a week. But I suppose I’ll survive.”

“That’s right, you’re strong,” Clarke smiles. “I guess this is goodbye, then. Text me updates on all your games.”

“I will. Goodbye, Clarke,” Lexa says, hugging her tightly. “Best of luck with your studying.”

“Good luck this weekend, and safe travels,” Clarke replies. “Until we meet again.”

* * *

Lexa’s team does well at the tournament, handily defeating most of their opponents until an epic battle in the finals, through which they come out narrowly victorious. Clarke follows the team’s progress on Twitter, grinning every time Lexa’s name is mentioned, which is quite a lot. Clarke is definitely going to have to go watch one of Lexa’s games soon and see how badass she is in person. Lexa doesn’t have much time to talk, but she texts Clarke in between games to recount her favorite plays and describe the bruised ribs she’d received from a vicious defender who rivaled Ontari.

When Lexa returns to campus, triumphant and exhausted, she wants nothing more than to be able to curl up with Clarke and relax, but Clarke is already busy studying for her orgo exam. Usually Clarke doesn’t mind working in her dorm and with other people nearby, but she finds this class is much more difficult than biology and it’s driving her crazy, so she resolved to spend the week working diligently in the library.

Lexa gets to see Clarke briefly during their class together, looking morose with dark bags under her eyes, and she decides to plan something special for her on Friday to celebrate the end of her hellish midterm. On Thursday night she messages Clarke to wish her luck and tell her to meet her on the grassy area out by the lake on Friday afternoon after class, and to come hungry.

Since she doesn’t have class on Fridays, Lexa uses her free time in the morning to go to the grocery store and get supplies. She brings her bags into the kitchen and begins meticulously making caprese sandwiches, carefully drizzling olive oil and vinegar onto fresh baguettes and layering the mozzarella, tomatoes and basil. When those are finished, she covers them in plastic wrap and puts them back into a grocery bag, along with a bottle of prosecco, orange juice and a couple plastic cups. Then she mixes up the ingredients for her signature chocolate chip banana bread and sticks the pan in the oven.

While she’s washing up, Anya comes home to the delicious smell of banana bread wafting through the house. She makes a beeline to the kitchen to see who’s cooking.

“That better be for us,” she tells Lexa, hovering over the oven.

“You can have a piece when it’s done, but I’m taking the rest with me,” Lexa says while drying her hands on a towel.

“Taking it where?” Anya asks, peering into Lexa’s grocery bag. “That’s a pretty fancy lunch you’ve got there. Trying to impress someone?”

Lexa ducks her head and blushes. “I’m making a picnic for someone out by the lake,” she mumbles.

“Someone, like a date someone? Is this why you’ve been away from the house so much lately? Who is she?” Lexa takes a deep breath at Anya’s bombardment of questions.

“Yes, it’s someone I’ve been seeing. She’s in my existentialism class. Her name is Clarke.”

“Another Muggle, Lexa, really?” Anya says, sighing. “Why can’t you just choose one of those nice soccer girls who are always fawning over you?”

“I don’t want them, I want her!” Lexa proclaims. “She understands, Anya. She’s special.”

“Ok ok, no need to get all dramatic on me. Clearly she must be special if you’re going through all this trouble. Just be careful, alright? Don’t get carried away.”

The oven timer goes off, and Lexa takes out the banana bread with a pair of fluffy oven mitts. She slices pieces off for Anya and her other roommates and packs the rest in the bag with the other food.

“Do we have a big blanket around here anywhere?” she asks Anya.

“Yeah, there’s one in my trunk. You can grab it.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you later tonight. Or not,” Lexa says, arching a brow.

“Have fun,” Anya says rolling her eyes.

Lexa takes the grocery bag and blanket and walks to the lake. They are lucky to have their campus so close to it, and the views are breathtaking. It’s a popular spot for students to come out and relax when it’s nice outside, running along the shoreline, tossing frisbees and sprawling out on the grass with their books. Lexa finds a shady spot underneath a small tree by the rocks at the water’s edge. She arrived early so she could spread out the blanket and arrange the lunch. Pleased with her efforts, she texts Clarke her exact location and lays back with eyes closed, enjoying what could be one of the last warm days of the year.

Fifteen minutes later she hears a pair of feet crunching in the grass towards her. She opens her eyes and sees Clarke looking down at her in surprise. She looks gorgeous with the sun reflecting off her shining blonde hair, and the blue of the nearby water accentuating her eyes.

“Hi,” she greets, dropping her bookbag on the ground. Lexa scrambles to her feet and pulls Clarke’s face to hers, giving her a long, hard kiss.

“Wow, I like that greeting,” Clarke says, laughing, when Lexa lets her go.

“I missed you,” Lexa replies, warm and earnest.

“I missed you too, Lexa. You made a picnic?” She looks down at the food spread out on the blanket in wonder. Lexa hums her affirmation.

“I wanted to do something nice for you since you’ve been working so hard all week. I figured you could use a little celebration. Now you can relax a bit since the test is over.”

“You are so sweet. This is the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me!” Clarke gushes. She looks at Lexa with shining eyes and kisses her again affectionately before plopping down on the ground. “I’m starving. This looks so good.”

Lexa pours out mimosas into the plastic cups and they unwrap their sandwiches and banana bread. Clarke groans as she takes her first bite of each and compliments Lexa’s cooking skills. The homemade food is a very welcome break from her usual meals in the dining hall. Clarke can’t get enough of the banana bread, and Lexa promises to make it for her more often. When Lexa has a piece of chocolate smeared on her lip, Clarke wipes it away gently with the pad of her thumb before pressing their lips together and tasting the sweetness on her tongue.

Clarke tells Lexa about how her midterm went, and Lexa describes all the fun she had at the tournament with her teammates. They trade stories about their childhoods, Lexa’s full of tree climbing and intense travel lacrosse out east, Clarke’s with countless trips to science and art museums with her mom and winning every prize her school had to offer. Lexa talks about her demanding parents and the little brother she adores, and Clarke confides that she lost her father at a young age. They never run out of things to talk about, each wanting to learn everything they can. Lexa has never been able to speak so freely with someone before, to let her walls down and feel completely safe. Clarke gets her.

When they’re finished eating and happily full, they lay back on the blanket, holding hands and pointing out shapes in the clouds that float by. With the autumn sun shining down, the sound of the waves breaking on the rocks and Clarke snuggled into her side, Lexa thinks this is the best date of her life.

* * *

The Lacrosse House is hosting a big party on Saturday night, and Lexa invites Clarke. Clarke asks if she can bring Octavia and Raven and Lexa agrees. Lincoln would be happy to see the feisty brunette Lexa knows he’s been seeing on the sly, but she’s not sure who Raven will get along with there. From the little she knows about the girl, she can be quite a handful.

It will be Clarke’s first time seeing Lexa’s house, so she spends the day after practice cleaning and getting ready for her arrival. The house gets pretty dirty with so many people living there, especially with their other teammates constantly coming and going as well, and Lexa finds herself worrying what Clarke will think of her living arrangements. If it’s too messy, Clarke might not want to come over very often. While Anya is off buying booze and other party supplies, Lexa enlists Niylah, Emori and Luna to help clean up the common areas in the living room, kitchen and basement.

While the rest of the house can become a disaster at times, Lexa always keeps her room as pristine as possible. It’s up on the third floor and more removed from the rest of the house, which is nice because she gets more privacy and quiet. She spends extra time trying to make it look spotless so Clarke will want to stay over with her. She makes her bed and smoothes out any wrinkles, puts away her clothes, rearranges the clutter on top of her desk and dresser, straightens the sports posters hanging on the walls, and gives her reed diffuser a few gentle shakes to dispense the pleasant smell of citrus throughout the room. She even lights a couple candles for good measure.

By the time Lexa is finished preparing her room, she can tell the party has started to get into full swing downstairs. A heavy bass booms from the music playing in the basement, and excited voices drift up the stairs. Lexa heads downstairs to grab a drink and mingle with her teammates and other guests who have begun to arrive. She walks around the house restlessly, checking her phone often for any sign of Clarke until she is pulled into a tactical discussion with the captain of the men’s lacrosse team in the living room. Emori enters the room and her eyes find Lexa immediately.

“Lexa, there you are. I think your girl is here. Blonde with big tits? She was asking for you. I think she went down to the basement.”

“Thanks, Emori,” Lexa says, rising from the couch. She walks down the basement stairs to search for Clarke. The basement is very crowded, with some playing drinking games and others dancing around the blaring stereo. Lexa scans the room in search of blonde hair. Finally she spots her, across the room next to the table full of drinks. But Clarke’s not alone. She is talking to Niylah, who is standing close to her and giving her a seductive look that Lexa has seen her use before. As Lexa watches, she sees Clarke laugh at something Niylah says, and Niylah touches Clarke’s arm flirtatiously.

A sudden heat flares in Lexa’s chest at the sight of Niylah’s hand on her. A muscle twitches in her jaw and jealousy blooms hot and heavy, making her clench her fists. Lexa storms over to them, blood pounding in her ears. She is surprised by the depth of her own sudden possessiveness.

Clarke looks up and sees her approaching and gives a wide and welcoming smile.

“Lexa!” she greets excitedly. “I was looking for you.” Lexa places an arm around her waist possessively.

“Clarke, I’m glad you’re here,” she says softly. Then, “Niylah,” she adds, throwing the girl a withering glare with head held high, her voice low and dangerous. Niylah purses her lips and ducks her head before slinking away.

“Lexa, are you alright?” Clarke asks, peering into Lexa’s face which has turned dark with lust.

The flash of envy has made Lexa feel a powerful urge to take Clarke to her bedroom and fuck her senseless, to make her scream in pleasure and claim her so that everyone knows Clarke is hers, and hers alone.

Lexa takes her hand and pulls her quickly up several flights of stairs to her room, Clarke hurrying along behind her slightly amused. They enter Lexa’s immaculate room, and Clarke only has a second to look around and take in her neat surroundings for the first time before Lexa has shoved her against a wall and smashed their mouths together. Her lips are frantic and demanding, moving from Clarke’s mouth to her neck, and her hands are everywhere, grasping every part of Clarke’s pliant body that she can reach.

Clarke gasps as Lexa sucks a dark bruise onto her collarbone, a location that will be on full view for all to see. Lexa’s fingertips trace the top of the waistband of Clarke’s jeans, and she pulls back to look into Clarke’s eyes for permission to go further. Clarke nods quickly, her own pupils now huge with desire, and Lexa quickly unzips her pants and shoves her hand inside. Clarke moans loudly and pulls Lexa’s face back to hers for an open-mouthed kiss as Lexa coats her fingers with Clarke’s juices and pushes two inside her.

She thrusts into Clarke roughly, using her other hand to knead a full breast. Clarke is overwhelmed by the onslaught of sensations and throws her head back against the wall.

“That feels so fucking good, Lexa,” she groans.

“Good. You’re mine,” Lexa growls in her ear, making more wetness gush out from between Clarke’s legs. She isn’t able to get the right angle to go as deep with Clarke’s pants still on, so she withdraws her hand to change their positions. Clarke whines at the loss of contact, but Lexa grips the back of Clarke’s thighs under her ass and lifts her up, Clarke wrapping her legs around Lexa. She drops Clarke on her bed and hurriedly undresses her, pulling off her pants, shirt and bra and tossing them aside before removing her own.

Clarke looks up at her eagerly, majorly turned on by Lexa’s display of strength and her obvious hunger for Clarke. Lexa pushes Clarke’s knees apart and settles between her legs. She re-inserts her fingers and latches her mouth onto Clarke’s swollen clit. Clarke lets out a high moan and presses Lexa’s head more firmly against her. Lexa alternates between licks and sucks and Clarke begins to grind her hips into Lexa’s mouth in time with her thrusts.

Lexa can tell she’s close when her grip tightens in her hair and her inner walls clench around her fingers. Lexa curls her fingers up to hit the fleshy ridge inside her, and then Clarke is spasming all around her and screaming out her name in ecstasy. Lexa helps her ride out her orgasm and then lays on top of Clarke to kiss her. Clarke plunges her tongue into Lexa’s mouth to taste herself, making Lexa groan.

Lexa is extremely turned on from making Clarke come and hearing her shout her name, and she begins to roll her core into Clarke’s thigh. Clarke loves feeling how wet Lexa is for her, and digs her nails into Lexa’s ass to encourage her to continue. Lexa’s pace increases, hips moving increasingly erratically until she’s shuddering on top of Clarke and gasping into her neck.

She rolls off Clarke and they lay side by side, breathing heavily and trying to regain the ability to speak properly. Clarke caresses Lexa’s face and trails her fingers over her burning skin. After they’ve relaxed and spent time kissing and comforting each other, they redress and clean themselves up to go rejoin the party. They look each other up and down and laugh at how disheveled they are, Lexa’s braids a tangled mess and Clarke’s hickey having gotten even bigger. But they are blissfully unconcerned about what anyone in the house might think of them, and they head back downstairs hand in hand, evidence of their passion proudly on display.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for staying with me, loyal readers! I welcome any comments, questions or suggestions here or on tumblr, @c0llop0rtus

**Author's Note:**

> I crushed on a girl in my class and drew her once, too. She did come up and introduce herself to me at a party, but it didn't turn out nearly this well. And yes, that is the greatest pick-up line I know. Find me on Tumblr, c0llop0rtus.


End file.
